


breaking body and mind

by LilMysterios



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breaking and Entering, Come as Lube, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gangbang, Groping, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge, Rough Sex, Slapping, Threats, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, sex as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMysterios/pseuds/LilMysterios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris crossed the wrong people and now they're in his home, all set to get their revenge and show him what happens when he doesn't keep his word...<br/>(Let's just say today is not a good day to be Chris Argent's teenage daughter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	breaking body and mind

**Author's Note:**

> First, everything is in the tags and warnings, so if those detailed informations make it seem like this fic won't be your cup of tea, please leave this page and go find a fic you'll like. That way everyone can be happy reading what they want, alright? And for those of you who know what they're doing and still read it, don't be shy if you feel there should be more tags, I'll be happy to add them.
> 
> Second, I'd like to remind everyone that this is fiction, a sexual fantasy, and that I do not condone this kind of behavior in real life. (sometimes I'm even amazed I have to say it, but oh well.)
> 
> Ok so this fic is a gift to wrongsex on tumblr, because I found the video that inspired it on her blog, and because I can't help but admire her and how open she is about her kinks.
> 
> Here are the links for those of you who want it: 
> 
> part one: http://pornsharing.com/men-busty-busty-wife-riley-evans-rough_v5269#.VVH7fYupqQs
> 
> part two: http://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=1790705282
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

 

They came at night, three men clad in black leather, and forced open the front door.

Chris recognized them immediately, but before he could react they had tackled him, and he was powerless to stop them from invading his home.

They sat him on a chair, binding him to the seat before they brought Allison in the room, holding her in place as their large hands cruelly groped her breasts and felt her up; she squirmed and whimpered under their touch, trying to get away.

“That’s what happens when you don’t keep your word, Chris...” the leader, Brett, said smoothly as his two friends started pushing Allison’s skirt up to take off her panties. “We come here and we punish your darling daughter for your mistakes.”

Allison sobbed and tried to keep her legs pressed together, but the two pairs of hands soon had her pinned and rid of her underwear… one of them slid a hand between her smooth thighs, rubbing the pink lips of her shaven pussy, and she keened helplessly, writhing on his fingers.

“You bastards,” Chris spit out. “You won’t get away with this. I’ll find you and I swear that I’ll—”

“T-t-t,” the other man cut him off, feigning a frown. “You don’t talk tonight, Chris. You just watch us while we have fun with your little baby here.”

He stroked Allison’s horrified face, his eyes dark and cold as she sobbed, her hips jutting on the hand that was now playing with her clit.

“Please, please,” she was moaning, “please let us go, you don’t have to do this…”

Brett just gripped her jaw, forcing her to look up at him.

“Oh but we do, sweetheart,” he answered in a sickeningly sweet voice. “See, your daddy here had promised us a new, really cool set of firearms if we helped him on his hunt…”

He licked the corner of Allison’s mouth, making her close her eyes and try to turn her head, but his grip on her face was too strong.

“But at the last minute he decided to double-cross us, and we didn’t really like that. So we’ve come to set the record straight, do you understand, baby girl?”

Brett ripped out Allison’s shirt, sending the popped buttons flying in the room as her small breasts bounced free in the movement. He gave a head tilt to his colleague, and the man immediately started squeezing roughly the pale mounds of flesh, rolling them into his calloused hands and pinching the peaked nipples hard enough to make Allison cry out.

“What is she, fourteen? She looks older…”

 _Thirteen_ , Chris wanted to scream, _she’s only thirteen…_

Brett took the panties from his other friend and held them to his nose, inhaling deeply.

“Oh yeah,” he said, smirking. “This is gonna be good, guys. I think she’s still a virgin.”

“Daddy,” Allison sobbed, as the two men spread her legs wide, put their dirty hands all over her, “please do something…”

“Leave her be,” Chris begged. “Please, I’ll do anything—”

Brett just shoved the panties in Chris’ mouth to shut him up, and the taste of his daughter’s pussy exploded on his tongue, tangy and strong.

“Shush now,” the man said, cutting a length of tape with his teeth to stick it on Chris’ lips. “Don’t make a sound, or we’ll take it out on her, got it?”

That had Chris quiet down, not wanting to hurt his daughter even more, and he watched in silence the performance that followed.

They forced Allison to get down on her knees, tying her hands behind her back as they took turns fucking their cocks into her mouths. She tried to suck them at first, opening her mouth wide to accommodate their girths, but obviously that wasn’t enough; soon they began simply shoving their erections so deep into her throat that she choked at every thrust, while they pulled at her hair so she didn’t try to let go, and slapped her with their dicks when she displeased them.

“Yeah that’s it,” they were saying, and their rough voices rang inside Chris’ head, “open that pretty mouth for me… you’re such a pretty girl, it’s time you learned how to suck cock, am I right? Don’t— _slap_ — don’t pull away from me, you whore. Open wide— _slap_ — I said _open_ , yeah, take it like you mean it… yes, choke on it, I don’t care, you’ll suck if you want to breathe, whore.”

Allison moaned and cried as they face-fucked her, and Chris’ heart bled to be forced to watch his daughter humiliated so, fat, wet tears streaming down her face and thick drool coating her chin, dribbling down her flushed neck.

But it was only the beginning, wasn’t it?

When they were done with her mouth, they tied Allison to the kitchen table, her back to the wood, sharp hipbones protruding on every side of her pelvis. They forced her legs open, tying ropes around her thighs and knees to keep them that way, her pussy stretched and exposed and vulnerable; they tied her arms above her head and slipped a bright red ball gag in her mouth, all the while laughing about how they were gonna fuck her hard and good, make them their bitch.

Allison’s face stayed turned away from her father, but Chris could still see the tears staining her red face, the sobs shaking her heaving chest.

“Man, Chris, that’s a real beauty you’ve got there!” one man said, the one with the moustache, when he got to see Allison all spread out for them. “I bet she’s gonna feel so good on my cock, all virgin-tight and quivering…” He slapped Allison’s pussy a few times, making her gasp against her ball gag. “Can’t believe you never fucked her, though. What a waste, right Brett?”

“What do you say, guys?” said the third one, taking out nipple-clamps and a flog from the sinister-looking bag they had brought with them. “Want to play with those pretty titties of her, make her all wet and desperate for our cocks? Show her daddy what a little whore his daughter can be?”

They attached the clamps to her nipples, slapped them to make her breasts shake. They sucked on the taut flesh, pulled and whipped and bit her skin until she was begging and crying into her gag, her stomach jumping in fear under their hands, and Chris would have looked away if only he could have.

“Look at how wet her pussy is already, all pink and dripping with juice,” said Brett, voice dripping with sick joy. “But I think she needs something more.”

Soon he had produced out of the bag one of the most menacing, large vibrators Chris had ever seen, and put it directly against Allison’s clitoris, the vibrating head dragging through the wet folds of her pussy… in a matter of seconds, she was moaning and keening loudly, her entire body quivering as the buzz of the vibrator intensified, back arching against the waves of forced pleasure… and then she was coming, coming and crying and coming and crying, and Brett and his buddies were laughing their asses off.

“Man, your daughter is such a slut,” the one with the moustache (Duke, was it?) said, bending over to lick at the drool from Allison’s stretched mouth. “She is actually enjoying this! She likes it when we use her on front of her dad, she fucking loves it!”

Allison was too far gone to protest, and a strangled cry passed her gag when she trembled helplessly against the overwhelming vibrations, her eyes rolling into her head as she came again.

“Oh yeah, you like that, don’t you, you love us playing with your pretty cunt… what do you say we play a little more, huh?” Brett smirked.

With that, he put the tip of his cock on Allison’s swollen pussy, dragging the head through the mess she had made, pushing against the red lips and letting out an amused laugh when Allison groaned, her flesh still too sensitive.

“Look at that, Chris,” Brett said. “Look at how fucked-out your daughter is, how wrecked already… and we haven’t even fucked her yet! Let’s see what she does when we destroy that fresh little teenage cunt.”

And with no further ado, he thrust forward, burying himself inside Allison in one go.

Chris’ ears rang from his daughter’s raw, panicked scream for several seconds after Brett had started to enthusiastically plunge his huge, thick cock in and out of her pussy, the sounds of his forced passage absolutely filthy as he thrust brutally into the tight heat, making Allison squirm and pant around her ball gag.

“Take it, slut— _yeah_ just like that, open up that pretty cunt for me,” he was grunting, unfazed by her pained complaints as he rammed her insides. “That’s it, scream all you want, no one’s going to come help you… but maybe next time we’ll come back with more guys, a tight pussy like that’s gotta be shared with friends, right Chris? Would you like that, to see your precious little daughter fucked and filled with so many cocks, her ripe cunt bursting with come? That’d be so beautiful…”

Chris could feel hot tears burning his eyes, and he let out an involuntary sob when Brett suddenly groaned and stilled, coming deep inside Allison… she winced when he pulled out, but one of the two others immediately took his boss’ place, shoving his leaking cock inside Allison’s drenched pussy, the entrance easy and slick as he slid through his leader’s come, fucking it even deeper inside of her.

“Yeah I’m sure we could manage to get her pregnant,” Brett said, palming Allison’s breast and twisting the clamp on her nipple, making her keen. “How awesome would that be, Chris, be a grandpa? Knowing exactly how she got knocked up, that it was all your fault if we came inside her so deep and so much that we forced a baby in that fresh little cunt of hers?”

His hand slid down Allison’s stomach, reaching her clit and pinching it hard, ripping a raw scream out of her throat.

“We could even take her with us, fuck her while she’s pregnant… how great would that be? Getting to pass her around while she’s all fat and round, maybe even rent her to some guys on the road? Truckers really aren’t picky, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind the extra fat as long as her cunt is warm and her hole is tight…”

Chris whimpered against his gag as the other man grunted and came, hips jerking against Allison’s ass with a heinous skin on skin sound.

“Is her ass hole tight too, Chris?” asked Brett. “Has no one ever touched her there? I bet she’s like a vice, but on the road it wouldn’t last long… soon her hole would be gaping, all stretched and wet like an old whore.”

He came a bit closer, sliding a hand along the silky skin of Allison’s inner thigh.

“Maybe we should train her now, though… better to have your first anal fuck with friends, don’t you agree, Chris?”

Brett pressed a thumb to Allison’s asshole, and she moaned, legs trembling.

“Yeah she seems impatient alright… just a finger to start, right Chris? That was we’re sure not to hurt her…”  
The two other guys snickered and Brett pushed his forefinger past the tight, virgin rim.

“Oh boy… she’s so tight, _Chris_ ,” he marveled. “You raised a good girl, she’s all pure and untouched down there… now what do they say next… two fingers?”

He didn’t look away from Chris, pale blue eyes twinkling cruelly.

“No, we don’t have that much time, I think I’m gonna go straight to three fingers, what do you say, guys? Three seem like a good idea?”

The other two nodded, feigning seriousness, and Brett forced three thick fingers in Allison, skin dragging against skin, knuckles pulling on tight rim... the girl let out a weak cry, and Chris prayed to anyone would could hear him to please, _please make it stop_.

But it didn’t stop, and soon Brett was pushing the thick meat of his cock past the virgin entrance of Allison’s asshole, grunting in pleasure at the hot tightness of it as Chris closed his eyes at his daughter’s raw, broken sound of agony.

*

They fucked her at least twice more each, switching between her pussy and her ass, plowing her every time harder than the last; in the end Allison wasn’t even reacting anymore, panicked hiccups long quieted down, her face slack and blank as she was pounded and wrecked without mercy.

When the last one pulled out, a gush of come _burst_ out of her gaping cunt, thick dribble of white rushing out of the red, raw lips of her pussy to join the slick come already leaking out of her asshole.

They were done, and so they put their things back in the bag, not bothering to ungag or untie Allison who just lay there, boneless and ruined. They laughed, pleased that their little operation had worked so well, and Chris, with hatred burning behind his eyelids, watched them prepare to go.

“You’d better give us those weapons you promised us, Chris,” Brett said in a satisfied voice, stopping by the front door as his friends walked to their car, set to leave as if nothing had happened. “Or we’ll come back, and this time we won’t let her get away that easy.”

Brett closed the door and Chris was left alone with Allison, the only sounds breaking the silence the erratic rhythm of her breaths and the steady, sickening pit-a-pat of the come slowly leaking out of her gaping holes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, dear reader, and if you saw any mistake, don't hesitate telling me; this work was unbeta'd, and I must admit after a while I was so sick of reading it again and again that it's possible I still missed some errors.
> 
> Anyway, don't forget that KUDOS ARE LOOOOOOVE... and have a great day! ^^


End file.
